This application claims benefit of priority to Japanese patent application Serial No. 2001-205780 filed on Jul. 6, 2001 to Sigeo Yanase.
This present invention relates to the mill wherein balls which are loading members in a milling chamber are made to move reciprocating motion certainly in the axis direction of a revolving shaft in addition to vertical motion so that a mass of objects to be milled can be milled in a short time.
Various ball-mill type mills as devices to obtain recycled aggregate with peeling off concrete from used aggregate adhered concrete and/or asphalt or to make the grain diameter of the aggregate small are proposed as usual. In those devices, there is one having the inside of the dram body divided with a plurality of division plates, wherein objects to be milled can be stay for long time. These division plates are mounted on a revolving shaft run through the dram body in the axis direction thereof, space where objects to be milled can pass through is provided between a periphery portion of the division plate and the inside wall of the dram body. By this means, the objects to be milled are milled by the balls while they moves from one end to the other end in the dram body.
These division plates are discs and are mounted right-angled to the revolving shaft. Thus, the division plates do not make ball move positively in the axis direction of the dram body, and the most the direction of the ball movement is the radial direction and the circumferential direction of the dram body. Therefore, since the balls does not move repetition movement enough in the dram and the balls and the objects to be milled rotate around at the equal speed, that is to say: together run phenomenon occurs at many places in the dram frequently, it is impossible that a mass of objects to be milled could be milled in short time.
This present invention was accomplished in view of such circumstance, and its object is to provide the mill wherein balls that are loading members in a milling chamber are made to move reciprocating motion certainly in the axis direction of a revolving shaft in addition to vertical motion so that a mass of objects to be milled can be milled in a short time.